Les liens éternels
by astronot
Summary: The Bonds Of Eternity  This is the multi-chapter Sebkurt wedding fic. for Canadian-23. So, it's all pretty much fluff. And there might even be a bonus chapter at the end...;
1. The Decision

**A/N: Le wild multi-chapter Sebkurt wedding fic appears for Canadian-23 appears**

Sebastian Smythe, 30, he was living with Kurt Hummel in New York, but he had no ides what he was doing. No, he didn't because he and Kurt had been together 6 years and Sebastian had not done anything at all about it! Sebastian remembered exactly how it happened too.

[Flashback]

September 9, 2018…it was a bright, sunny day in New York, New York. The bright blue sky was almost utterly cloudless except for the occasional drifters. Sebastian was sitting on the steps of his apartment building. He noticed a familiar burnette, but couldn't put a name to them until they turned around…they weren't exactly as he remembered but. The familiar glasz eyes were now red and puffy, his pale face was blotchy, his little nose was runny, and his soft, pink lips were now chapped. Of course! Kurt Hummel, old rival! Petticoat, sinfully tight balck skinny jeans, and black boots. Sebastian didn't know what was going through his mind at the moment, because he thought that KURT HUMMEL actually, looked good! He felt his heart drop when he saw Kurt was still slightly crying. He walked over cautiously.

"Kurt?" he put a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Yes, w-who are…SEBASTIAN! OH GOD!"

"Hey-hey it's okay Kurt."

"But-b-b…what do you want?"

"Are you alright?"

"No, you just-"

"Ya hungry? Tired?"

"What!"

"Are you alright?"

"J-just a little upset…"

"Why?"

"Why are yo being so, nice to me?"

"Do you want help or not?"

"Is your name Scar?"

"No."

"Then yes,…sure."

"What happened?"

"Well, it was about two or three years ago."

"Can we maybe…I don't know…not start so far back?"

"Do you wanna know or not!"

"Fine, go on."

~oOo~

Kurt told Sebastian about how they broke up, because Blaine didn't want to hold Kurt back in New York.

"So, you see…I heard one of his songs,…I knew it was about me…"

"How?" Sebastian was completely confused now.

"I heard it when, he wrote it and sang it for me…it's called…Not Alone/"

"So…?"

"It was overwhelming, I mean yeah it was over two years ago when we broke up but…I don't knoe" Kurt put his face in one hand and layed them both on the table at the coffee shop, where Sebastian had taken them to talk.

"Hey, hey shhhh….it's alright" Sebastian put his hand in Kurt's free one, after prying in from the coffee cup, and squeezed it gently.

"How! How is it going to be alright Sebastian!"

"Hey, calm down."

"S-sorry…"

"Now, look it's going to be alright because…well, because I'll be here" Sebastian said nervously.

"What?" Kurt looked sad and confused.

"I want to help you and make ammends."

"Fine…are you sure your name isn't Scar?"

"Sure," Sebastian smiled.

[End of Flashback]

The years had flown by after that but, Sebastian remembered just about everything. Their anniversary was on February 3rd. And, he planned to keep it that way! It was January 27th and the day was approaching fast!...The day he would ask Kurt to marry him.


	2. A Ring For Him

**A/N: This chapter was little more difficult to write…**

"Kurt, I'm going to be gone a while with some old friends alright?" Sebastian said kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Alright, but be home by 7 for dinner" Kurt sighed after only a moment's hesitation and kissed Sebastian.

Sebastian walked out of the apartment with a smile on his face. He headed towards his red convertible, bypassing Kurt's old Navigator. He smiled at the old memories. He drove to the ring shop where he, Finn, and Kurt went to for Rachel's engagment ring. Kurt had pointed out a beautiful silver one with his mother and himself's birthstone, Sapphires, all along the top, but it wasn't for Rachel, it was for him! Sebastian had memorized where it was and went up to see if it was still there…and thank everything that is holy it was STILL there!

"Hello, how may I help you today sir?" an African-American boy with a shaved head and green eyes asked Sebastian.

"Ummm…yes…hi, I'm buying a ring for my er…"

"You okay?" the boy said with obvious concern.

"Yeah, it's just…" Sebastian felt uneasy.

As if reading his mind the boy smiled and said, "LGBTQPIAA positive…promise."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well it's for my boyfriend of six years and I'm asking him on the day we started dating.

"Aww, that's sweet, so what were you thinking for a ring?"

"Well, we were in here with his brother and he pointed out this one, because it has him and his mother's birthstones on it."

"Sapphires. September. Beautiful month. Why his mother? If it's not too perosnal…

"His mom passed away from cancer when, he was eight."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, it's not tha bad, the occassional nightmare, crying, but I help him through it you know?"

"That's really nice of you."

"Well, I love him…wouldn't you do the same?"

"Of course."

"Well, then…you're a good kid…can I uhh see the ring please?"

"Sure" the boy smiled and reached to grab it from the display case and it's little, black velvet box and handed it to Sebastian.

"How much?" Sebastian smiled as he held up the ring to light, and it shimmered just as Kurt's eyes id everyday in the sun.

"1,000…but, I'll tell you what…800 for you" the boy smiled at Sebastian smiled.

"Aww, that's sweet of you…here…and here's something for you" Sebastian handed him 800 for the ring and 100 for the kid.

"Wow, thanks" the boy smiled.

"Of course…keep in touch?" Sebastian handed him a card with his name and number on it.

"Sure…Sebastian" the boy smiled.

"Don't be a stranger…Elliot" Sebastian smiled.

"Now, get outta here you, and go get him!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

"And thank you."

"Anytime."

Sebastian went home with a smile on his face.

**A/N: Hope, you enjoyed it!**


	3. May I?

"Honey, I'm hooome!" Sebastian called, smiling, as he walked through the door.

"You're SO cheesy!" Kurt teased back.

"But, you love it" Sebastian said matter-of-factly, walking into the kitchen and putting his arms around Kurt's waist.

"No, _I_ love _YOU_, so, _I_ put up with _IT_" Kurt corrected, peeling Sebastian's arms from his waist, and turning around to kiss him.

"Soooo, what's for dinner?" Sebastian asked after they broke apart.

"Your favorite."

"Smells delicious" Sebastian says nuzzling into Kurt's neck.

"It is Chicken Alfredo" Kurt laughing a little as Sebastian's nose, tickled the crook of his neck.

"I meant you but, okay" Sebastian chuckled as they sat down to eat.

~oOo~

Sebastian had just walked into an old motor shop. Hummel's Tires and Lube to be exact. He told Kurt he had to go to a hearing in Westerville, Ohio so, that Kurt wouldn't suspect otherwise. Sebastian WAS a lawyer after all. Anyway, he tracked down this place in Lima to ask a VERY, important question.

"M-Mr. Hummel?" Sebastian asked wearily tapping on a man's shoulder, who was buried under the hood of a car.

"One car down" a gruff voice came and Sebastian stepped cautiously to the next car.

"Mr. Hummel sir?" Sebastian tapped the man's leg who was under the car.

"Yea?" Burt slid out and the confusion on his face disappeared into a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel" Sebastian smiled shyly…he hadn't seen the man in three years!

"Sebastian" Burt warned.

"Sorry, hi Burt" Sebastian chuckled a little over the arguments of names they had.

"That's better, now get over here and give ol' Burt a hug!" Burt opened his arms and Sebastian ran into them smiling.

"So, why're ya here? Where's Kurt?"

"That's what I actually, wanted to talk to about" Sebastian looked at his shoes.

"What happened?" Burt's tone was serious.

"I wanted to ask you if…"

"Yes?"

"If, I could have your blessing to marry Kurt?" Sebastian looked hopefully, only to see Burt's expression harden.

"_You,_ want to _marry my son_?"

"Yes."

"THAT'S GREAT SON!" Burt smiled hugely and grabbed Sebastian for another hug.

"OH, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Where's Carole?"

"She is at the house…why?"

"I need to ask her too!"

"You're really are all about chivalry huh? I've never seen a man ask the mother before."

"Gotta do it."

"Go."

"THANK YOU!" Sebastian called over his shoulder as he ran out of the auto shop.

"No, thank you" Burt almost whispered.

Sebastian drive like mad to get to Kurt's old house. He pulled into the driveway and ran up to the door and knocked loudly. The door swung open and…

"FINN!" Sebastian screeched.

"SEB!" Finn opened his arms and Sebastian pounced on him.

"What are you doing here?" Finn smiled.

"I came to ask Carole…and well, I guess you too an important question.

"Come in…RACHEL, CAROLE GUES WHO'S HERE!" Finn yelled as Sebastian walked through the front door.

"Patti LuPone?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"John Mellencamp?" Carole asked equally excited.

"No, it's Sebastian" Finn chuckled as they walked into the living room and the girls pounced on him.

"What's going on Sweetie?" Carole stroked Sebastian's cheek lovingly.

"I actually wanted to ask you a question Mrs. Hudmel?"

"Carole."

"Carole…sorry."

"What is it Sweetheart?"

"Would you object if I…uh…could we talk in the kitchen please?"

"Sure…what's up?" Carole asked as they got into the kitchen and Sebastian was shaking nervously.

"Would object if I married Kurt?"

Carole let out a squeal and grabbed Sebastian into the living room after discussing that Carole wouldn't spill the beans!

"What just happened?" Finn and Rachel asked as they looked at the kitchen from where the other two had just come.

"We are going to get to see Kurt!" Carole clapped her hands as Sebastian let out a sigh of relief. Maybe, this would go better than expected.

**A/N: Good?**


	4. What's With Him?

'What am I thinking!' Sebastian thought to himself as he lay awake with the TV on low as Kurt slept.

'I don't know what I'm doing!' He gets up and walks to his laptop.

'What if he doesn't feel the same way?' Sebastian starts typing adding a title of 'The Plan to Sweep Him Off His Feet' on his computer.

He began planning every little detail because, with the 3rd fast approaching-4 days away-he was not going to screw this up!

~oOo~

"Wes, David! Thank you so much you guys…I really, need your help…I'm doing _it _aaand..." Sebastian said.

"Woah! Dude, too much information!" Wes was laughing a little.

"Not _THAT_!" Sebastian looked horrified as David covered his mouth with his hand as he tried not to laugh and spit out his coffee.

"Well?" Wes prompted.

"I going to…uh…"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"…Propose" Sebastian said letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE PLANNING!" David cheers causing the coffee shop to look at them.

"And I've created monsters…" Sebastian closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to try and not yell. But, when he opened his eyes the sight before him was adorable, they were giggling and play-fighting over details…just like Sebastian did with younger borther. He smiled fondly at the memory.

~oOo~

"Kurt, Honey I'm home!" Sebastian yells as he gets in the house, it's almost 5.

Kurt walked into the hallway from the living room where he was sitting on the couch and smiled as Sebastian kissed him. 'Three days' Sebastin thinks to himself, and smiles.

"Why don't we order in tonight? We haven't had a movie night since, last month" Kurt says.

"Sure. Pizza or chinese?"

"…Pizza."

"Vegeatarian?" Sebastian asks knowing that, that was one of the things he thought was worth trying to be with Kurt, and truth be told it was.

"Yes, thank you" Kurt smiles.

"Alright, I'll order…what do you want to watch tonight?"

"Horror or comedy?"

"…hmmm…well…what comedy?"

"Bridesmaids, White Chicks, 50 First Dates, or Road Trip…the uncut version" Kurt winked ans Sebastian chuckled.

"And which horrors?"

"The Ring, The Shining, Halloween, or The Nightmare On Elm Street." Kurt gulped.

"The old Halloween and Nightmare on Elm?"

"Yes."

"Which Halloween?"

"Not the Rob Zombie one."

"Hmm…we should watch…Brides maids, White Chicks, and then Halloween."

"Alright" Kurt smiled. Yes, he gave up on never watching horror movies. He gave that up for Sebastian just like Sebastian gave up on not eating vegetarian pizza."

"Go sit down."

~oOo~

One pizza box was only half-way finished and lay open on the table next to two glasses one with Sprite and the other with Diet Coke. Kurt and Sebastian were cuddled up on the couch at the end of White Chicks and neither were tired. The movie ended and Sebastian smirked at Kurt.

"Bas, honey do we have to?"

"Yes, you said we could."

"Fine."

"You can hold on to me if you want" Sebastian winks and changes the movie, then goes back under the covers, snuggling with Kurt after he presses play.

A few minutes later, Kurt screams and hides his face in Sebastian's neck, holding onto his shoulders. Sebastian chuckles lightly, and then rubs smoothing circles on his back.

"Sh…sh…sh…it's okay" then Sebastian's phone vibrates startling both of them and causing Kurt to scream again.

"It's just my phone…hold on it's Wes" Sebastian presses pause and still holds Kurt as he answers and rubs soothing circles onto Kurt's back.

"Yes?"

"We're done with the planning…"

"Well?"

"Do it in French to you know…pr-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Why? Is Kurt there?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, well in French, then we were thinking winter to spring and a green-blue color palette for the décor…what do you think?"

"I love it."

"Meet with us tomorrow at 3 same place?"

"Sure thing I'll be there."

"Bye."

"Bye." Sebastian smiled and hung up.

"What was that about?" Kurt asks he was now laying on Sebastian's chest.

"Nothing."

"Okay" Kurt said suspiciously.

"Ready?"

"Yep, press play" Kurt says and nuzzles into Sebastian.

~oOo~

Just, as Wes and David were leaving the coffee shop with Sebastian and the other wedding planner, Kurt came walking up. Sebastian yelped in surprise, and then he turned to talk to the wedding planner while, Wes and David had escaped without Kurt seeing them. Kurt got in line and Sebastian took the wedding planner's hand and bolted out of there. Little, did he know Kurt saw the whole thing and was shocked and hurt.

~oOo~

Kurt walked into the dark house and Sebastian was sitting on the couch and Kurt could smell dinner made. Weird. Sebastian never made dinner. What was he hiding?

"Hi Honey!" Sebastian ran up and kissed Kurt.

"Hi, yourself" Kurt smiled.

"How was your day?"

"Fine. How was yours?"

"Terrific."

"Well, then what did you do?"

And the conversation continued on as usual. Kurt was a little worried but, he thought nothing of the guy on the coffee shop.


	5. It's Time

**A/N: SO SORRY I'VE BEEN CRAP WITH THIS STORY LATELY! I love you though :/ I just had a lot going on but, I have some free tome on my hands and I can write now! YAY! *Virtual party* Anywho, here's the next chapter. :)**

Kurt woke up to an empty bed the next morning. He didn't remember how he got there or as to why he was in pajamas…all he knew was that Sebastian wasn't there….just an envelope with his name on it. But, it was their anniversary…? He picked up the crisp white paper, letting his hands trace the swirly gold letters on the front, and carefully opened the flap. He pulled a sheet of bright blue paper, with Sebastian's writing on it. It said, 'Go to the place where first asked me if my name was Scar…and don't dress any les fabulous than usual. Happy anniversary. Love, Sebastian.' Kurt laughed and got up, getting dressed and doing his hair, before spraying some cologne on. He grabbed his phone, keys, and headed out after locking up, then drove to the street and got out of the car, looking around.

Sebastian was worried, as he paced through the streets of where they had first became friends. He could see the store that Kurt had cried on front of, his old apartment, and the flashback hit him like a ton of bricks. This, was actually happening…he was going to propose to Kurt. He hoped Kurt would say yes…he didn't know what he would do if he rejected him. Then, he saw Kurt approach looking as fabulous as ever, he felt in his pocket as the velvet touched his finder he took a deep breath…It's time.

He walked across the street, and he put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, as he did once before. Kurt whirled around and smiled, at Sebastian, launching himself into Seb's arms.

Sebastian smiled and kissed him, "Hey babe, happy anniversary!"

Kurt just laughed and shook his head, "Happy anniversary…What are you planning 'Scar'?" Kurt giggled, as he put air-quotes around the name 'Scar'.

"Nothing" Sebastian said smugly, and took Kurt's hand leading him to the coffee shop, where they first agreed to become friends. He walked in and ordered the drinks they had the first time and led Kurt out with not a single word, despite Kurt's never-ending questions of; "Where are we going!"or "What are we doing today?" or even, "Are we there yet?" but, Sebastian just ignored him.

He walked with Kurt hand-in-hand, with a big smile on his face, the sun hit him and it felt good. He looked around, the sky was as blue as Kurt's eyes were and the grass was as green, as the little specs in Kurt's eyes. Everything, reminded him of Kurt today. The clouds were as fluffy and soft as Kurt's hands and as pale as Kurt's skin, the flowers were just as pink as Kurt's lips, and everything was perfect just like him. As they finally, got to the park where Sebastian had first asked him out, they walked to the willow where they shared their first kiss together as a couple. "Kurt look" Sebastian whispered and pointed to the carved heart they had made together as they lay under the willow together. Kurt gasped and ran his fingers over it and smiled, "I remember when we made this. I told you not to but, you took out your pocket knife and did it anyway. I turned out to love it remember?" Kurt asked and the turned around. But, he didn't see Sebastian nodding, or smiling instead he was down on one knee with a ring out, and tears welling up in his eyes, and Kurt's hands flew to his mouth. "Kurt...I've loved you since that first day we became friends. I saw you and my heart swelled up with love, and regret. I realized how broken you really, were and hated myself for what I did to you in high school and I know I can never change that but, I can apologize and hope for forgiveness. I-I just want to me with you for the rest of my life, and be happy…I'm only happy with you Kurt. So, will you marry me?" Sebastian finished with a hopeful smile.

Kurt had tears in his eyes and ran into Sebastian's eyes, pressing kisses all over his face, "YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" he smiled, and then landed a kiss to Sebastian's lips. "I love you so much Seb." Sebastian's smile could be seen from space at this point, "I love you too Kurt." Then, he slipped the ring onto his finger and Kurt gasped. It was the ring he had picked out at the ring shop, when they went for Rachel…Sebastian had gotten him the ring he wanted. He smiled as it glistened in the sun. The two stood there in each other's embraces just basking in the after-engagement bliss.

**A/N: Hope you liked it :)**


	6. Right Here Right Now

**A/N: Has it really been a year? Wow. You guys, this is crazy. Writing for you, again. It's been a long time. But I miss it and I've been writing a lot lately. So, I'm writing another chapter(:**

**Also, I feel like I've cheated you guys. And Cory's death has messed me up. But, I hope that this will make up for everything that has happened in my absence.**

**Also, Marie-Eve, I still love ya, babe! :3**

**Here goes.**

"It's beautiful!" Rachel gasped, looking at Kurt's hand, admiring the ring.

"He did well, didn't he?" Tina giggled.

"I want one," Mercedes pouted.

Kurt laughed and shook his head, "I still can't believe it, you know?" He sighed happily, "But I'm so happy that it actually happened!"

A pair of arms encircled Kurt's waist, a pair of lips met his ear, and his head was nuzzled by another. He turned and smiled at his, wow, fiancé. Giggling, he gave him a kiss, "So, what are you all talking about over here? The party's the other way."

"His rock." Rachel laughed, pointing to the ring.

"It's not a rock." Sebastian rolled his eyes, still cradling the man in his arms.

"Whatever." Tina rolled her eyes and finally let go of Kurt's hand.

But Mercedes didn't let go and had tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you guys." She smiled tearfully.

Sebastian smiled and let go of Kurt, hugging the girl tightly, "Thank you." He laughed softly as she hugged him back, crying into his shirt. Letting go, he kissed her cheek and wiped her tears. "Go enjoy the party, all of you." He smiled as the girls ran off.

"Hm. Do _we_ have to go enjoy the party as well?" Kurt smirked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "But of course." And, pulled Kurt along.

~oOo~

Kurt smiled as he was held close to Sebastian's chest, swaying along to the music. It had been the greatest few days of his life. He was going to get married to the man, he loved most. Everything was going so perfectly. And they were playing their song. Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse. Even as the song ended, and they pulled away from each other, he looked into Sebastian's eyes and was immediately flooded with love and warmth.

Finn tapped Sebastian's shoulder, "Hey, uh, could I talk to you?"

Sebastian nodded and followed Finn into the kitchen which was, oddly, deserted. He tilted his head, looking at Finn, "What?"

"I wanted to thank you."

"For?"

"Marrying Kurt. He, uh, he called me a day or two ago and told me that he thought you were sneaking around behind his back."

Sebastian's eyes got wide, "W-what? Why?"

"I dunno. I guess, he saw you with someone at a coffee shop or-"

"The wedding planner."

"Huh?"

"I was there, with the wedding planner. I didn't want Kurt to see us, so I grabbed him and ran out. I guess he saw us."

Finn laughed, "At least, it wasn't what Kurt thought."

"It never would be." He smiled and hugged his now, brother-in-law. They both went back to the party and Sebastian turned Kurt around, kissing him passionately before pulling away and resting his forehead on Kurt's. "I love you, more than you can imagine."

Kurt blushed, "Why the sudden confession?"

"Because I heard what you told Finn. I would never do that to you." He shook his head, "Never."

He smiled, "Glad to hear that."

"Kurt."

"Yeah?"

"Let's get married now."

Kurt stopped, and so did everyone else in the party, "What?"

"Now. Here. With everyone we love. I don't want to risk ever losing you." He bit his lip.

There was a few moments of deafening silence. Sebastian's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. He was going to say now. But, it was their anniversary. Sebastian thought it would've been perf-"…Okay."

"Huh?" Sebastian asked, completely shocked.

"Okay." Kurt stated again, smiling.

"I'm officiating the ceremony!" Puck called, "Became a minister online! I also do bar mitzvahs." He winked and went to the piano, standing in front of it.

The couple walked over and moved towards Puck, their friends and family forming an aisle. Getting to the front, Puck smiled, "I'm sure, you want to say your own vows. Sebastian. Would you like to go first?"

Sebastian took a deep breath and nodded, scanning the crowd to see Wes, mouthing,'French.' He nodded and began to speak after a few moments, "Non seulement, je vous ai aimés aussi longtemps que je te connais. Je sais maintenant, vous le faites aussi. Lorsque vous avez répondu oui à moi, je sentais que je pouvais faire quelque chose, si je suis de m'épouser. Vous êtes la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à moi. Je t'aime, Kurt Hummel. Toujours." He smiled and felt tears fall down his cheeks. **(Loose translation: Not only, have I loved you for as long as I've known you. I know now, you do too. When you said yes to me, I felt like I could do anything, if I got you to marry me. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I love you, Kurt Hummel. Forever.)**

Kurt felt tears in his own eyes, as he spoke back in French, the tears rolling down his cheeks slowly, "Sebastian, vous avez toujours eu mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais pris de votre part. C'était un cadeau, pour faire mieux ma vie et ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Vous êtes la chose la plus importante dans ma vie et c'est une grande chose. Vous êtes parfait dans tous les sens, et je veux passer des moments de veille avec vous. Je t'aime, Sebastian Smythe. Toujours." **( Even looser translation: Sebastian, you have always had my heart. I never took it back from you. It was a gift, for making my life better and what it is, today. You are the most important thing in my life and that's a big thing. You're perfect in every way, and I want to spend of waking moment with you. I love you, Sebastian Smythe. Always.)**

"Even though, none of us understood what you just said, we're sure it was sweet." Puck laughed. "Now, Sebastian Smy-"

"Hummel."

"What?" Puck tilted his head.

"What?" Kurt breathed.

"It's Hummel, now. Don't say, Smythe." He nodded with a smile.

"Okay. Sebastian Hummel, do you take Kurt to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And Kurt Hummel, do you take Sebastian to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, by the online school of priesthood, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now, kiss." He nodded and smiled as they kissed. "Mazel tov!"

Kurt pulled away and smiled, "I love you so much."

"I love you most."

**A/N: There will be a real wedding chapter! I promise(: Also, sorry about the really crappy French. It does not mean the words in parentheses, but I've haven't been studying and used Google translate, so I put the original words, there. I hope you enjoyed it! Miss you, guys.**


End file.
